bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond the Grave
Beyond the Grave is a fairly new Multi-Author comic series to BZPower created by Archon. It involves a variety of comic authors stranded and living inside a haunted house. Ghost characters are also introduced as well, making for one of the first (supposedly) horror-themed Multi-Author comic series. As of October 5, 2009 it remains closed due to Archon's leave from BZP (real life). Plot During a strange trip, 8 famous comic authors have their ship crash during the middle of their trip, due to the extreme laziness of all the people in charge of the engines. The authors jump from the ship in a desperate attempt to save themselves, landing in the front yard of a strange house in the middle of nowhere, where the strange ghost butler greets them, and invites them inside, claiming they would stay there for a while, and letting them pick rooms throughout the mansion. Strange rooms are found throughout the mansion, and some unlucky Matoran found themselves in the presence of ghosts. The plot is currently focusing on the rooms themselves. Authors ~Archon~ (Archon) '-Arbiter-' (Arbiter) (is in a wheelchair) Your Almighty Khols (Khols) Shadow Hydruka (SH) Ultimate_Kardas (UK) Arcanist Tjin (Tjin) TJM-Vulkan (TJM/Vulkan) Justax-Kal: Hagah Avohkii (J-K) Known Characters The Authors All those guys who made these comics, develop storyline, and the like. They are the main characters trapped inside the haunted house. Each of them has their own "room". The House Owner Nothing is known about this guy, other that he can manipulate the surroundings of the house and it's shape. He also had something to do with the plane engines failing. It is not known if his a ghost or a Matoran. Wilson-The Ghost Butler A strange ghost butler that seems to know everything about the house. He's very mysterious, and nobody knows much about him right now. Arahk Created by Archon, this ghost died in a great fire. He's very destructive and insane, due to the events while he was alive. A ghost that likes to hurt people, play with their minds, but not kill them. He constantly fights over control with Bloodlust. Mozart Created by Arbiter, Mozart died when another ghost flipped a piano on top of him. Mozart likes to play piano while intangible, thus scaring anyone who hears it. Additionally, Mozart suffers from narcolepsy and short-term memory loss. Spooks Created by Ultimate Kardas, Spooks was a crabby hobo when he died. When some guy died in front of him with a bag of donuts, Spooks was hungry and ate the donuts, not knowing they had been infected with typhoid as a practical joke for the man who was now dead. He ate them, and unfortunately for him, died. He got very mad at Funkin Donuts because he saw their name on the bag where the donuts had been in, and swears to one day have his revenge on whoever owns the store. He Likes to scare people by possessing inanimate objects. Dhemed Tjin's creation, Dhemed was hit by a school bus. Unlike most ghosts, he's shy, a nerd, cowardly, and very intelligent. Reiak This ghost, made up by TJM, has an unknown death, doesn't like to talk about it, and is typically an outsider. RtSA (Return to Said Address) A ghost created by Shadow Hydruka, RtSA died in an accident with a medieval torture device, but has a friendly, clumsy personality. He always seems to get into strange 'death' situations. His strange name was because he was sent to the mansion in a box, and, forgetting his name, assumed that the name on the box was his. Taesam Taesam, J-K's creation, was died in an incident with EPE, and is funny, imaginative, and willing to help out. Bloodlust Khols' ghost, Bloodlust, died when he was impaled in the chest with a sword. He is ruthless, and smart, but will go insane when the time calls for it. He is the leader of the ghosts around the mansion as he is the only one not afraid to kill, and instills fear into the other ghosts. Mystery Ghost Nothing is currently known about this ghost. He left a note in J-K's room. Bot Ghosts Random ghosts that live in the mansion. They died in various situations and most of them are brainless. External Links * [http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=302971 Beyond the Grave on BZPower forums] * [https://archive.is/20131014202408/www.majhost.com/gallery/VP4/HauntedHouse/hauntedbckgrnds.png The Voila Kit is the fan/author kit.] Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series